The 3,7l3 patients for the first 9 months of 1975 represent an increase of 919 (32.9%) over the same period of 1974, and we can expect a further increase in 1976. The impact of radiotherapy participation and of disease orientation is becoming apparent. Already the staff and the Chairman are strained beyond the limit and our work is beginning to lag behind. Additional personnel is urgently needed now, but with full participation of surgery and pathology, we certainly need to expand the staff.